


Valentine's Day

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is for suckers... and Finn is the biggest one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Finn doesn’t give a rat’s ass about Valentine’s Day. He never has and he never will. 

When he was a younger lad, he hated the stupid little parties and Valentines because his dad would force him to make him to make a box covered in hearts and write out the names of each of his classmates on a Valentine while being careful that none of the more romantic one (“I want YOU, Valentine”) ended up in the hands of the wrong girl or, worse yet, one of the lads. (Finn always ended up with the most romantic Valentines in class and all the girls would stare at him, hoping he liked theirs the best). 

He spends the majority of his teenage years hiding out from the holiday with Chop and Archer in his parent’s basement. They had a rule that they didn’t date anyone the week before, the week of, or the week after Valentine’s Day (because girls needed that much time to get it out of their system). Finn becomes a pro at dodging girls the entire month of February (they all fantasize that he’s so grumpy because he’s ate up with longing for them). 

It’s different this year, though. Chop’s got Iz and Archer has a date with someone (it’s always just someone; no name, no description, just someone) and Finn finally has a girlfriend at the worst holiday of all. 

He figures she’s not going to want to do anything (someone decorated the school in little paper hearts and Rae ripped them off and said something about ‘just another mass consumer holiday’) but they’ve both got an empty and he’s thinking maybe movies at his wouldn’t be so bad and maybe a little kissing and (if he’s honest) sex anytime is great but maybe Valentine’s Day sex is like super magical. 

“Hello?”   
“You wanna do something tomorrow?” He blurts out. It takes approximately one second for him to realize that it wasn’t Rae who picked up and he just sort of asked her mother out. Fuck. 

“Finn, I’m flattered. I’m sure it would be great fun but in the end, I don’t think it would be worth hurting both Karim and Rae. Maybe you should ask her, hm?”

He makes a noise but he’s not sure what it’s supposed to be because as Linda passes the phone to Rae, he hears ‘Your boyfriend just asked me out’. 

“Did you ask my mother out on a Valentine’s Day date?” 

“No!” He rubs a hand through his hair. Oh, this was already turning into absolute shit. “I just sort of rushed it out. She sounds a bit like-“

“Don’t finish that.”

“Right.”

There’s a lengthy pause. “Well?”

“Well.”

“Finn, I’m hanging up!” 

“No! I- do you want to come round mine and watch a movie tomorrow? Like, Valentine’s Day is stupid but we usually hang out on Friday and it’s seems sort of dumb to avoid each other just because-“

“I’d love to.”

“Great!” And his voice cracks. Fuck. He clears his throat and tries again. “Alright.” (He lays on the floor in the hall a long time after they hang up trying to figure out exactly when he became a complete and utter idiot.)

Movies at his were fine, right? It didn’t have to be over the top. Rae wasn’t that kind of girl. She didn’t need a particular day of the year for him to prove his love, he showed he loved her every day… right? 

It’s two in the morning when this though has him wide awake, sitting on the edge of his bed, mind running through the last 6 months of their relationship. He had done romantic stuff. Or had he?   
Well, there was their secret communication. That was romantic, sort of. I mean, yeah, it was mostly because he was too terrified to tell her some stuff and other times it was because he couldn’t say Chop was bangin’ on or Archer was being a bore out loud. 

But, what about the love caravan? That was romantic. He had done that for her (and, well, sort of for him, too) but he had put a lot of effort into it (and was rewarded in the best of ways).   
He told her he loved her all the time, now that was definitely romantic. Well, not really. He told her he loved her because that’s how he felt and every time he said those words it was like putting ice on a burn- instant relief. 

So, he spends all night writing her a love letter (not like the one in his underwear drawer- that one had grown to 21 pages and was full of deeply embarrassing emotion that he couldn’t even face) and he tells her about the love songs his heart sings to him at night and at school and really everywhere about her and how he knows he’s not good with words but that’s because she makes his brain all wonky and he just really fucking loves her.

When he realizes it’s 4 am and he has 3 hours to get some sleep, he folds the note up (and tries not to think about all the hearts he’s doodle in the margin like he’s a fucking girl high off of Cupid’s arrow) and slips it into his jacket.

They don’t say ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ to each other when he sees her at school but he kisses her extra long and she pulls him back for another when the bell rings (they spend their first hour of school locked together in the upstairs girl’s room).

“What are you two doing tonight?” Chloe asks when they meet after their last class. 

Finn shrugs (because he doesn’t want Chloe to know) and Rae does the same but adds, “Probably just watch movies.” 

“Well, how romantic,” she rolls her eyes.

“Valentine’s Day is too mainstream,” Rae shakes her head and Finn knows she feels this way and he feels this way, too, so he isn’t so sure why he’s got such a sinking feeling in his gut (it may have been because he had devised a plan for seeing if she tasted any different in a room filled with candles). “Like, can you imagine how cheesy it must be to get a love letter on the worst possible holiday ever?” 

Yep, that was it. His hand instantly clamps for the lover letter in his pocket. 

He’s in the kitchen, about to throw the letter away when he decides to re-read it. Heart palpitations and his hands start to sweat. What the hell was he on about in this letter? Did he think that Rae, his feisty Rae who hated love letters (he had momentarily forgotten that), would somehow enjoy reading the shit his brain spilled at 3 in the morning? 

The doorbell rings and he puts the letter in his back pocket (he’s debating whether to put it in the drawer with his other shameful letter and mix tape or just burn it). He thinks it’s Rae and it is but she’s got Chloe and Archer in tow. She shrugs at him apologetically and Chloe pipes up, “Since you two weren’t doing anything of consequence, thought I’d tag along.”

Archer holds up some beer. “Date bailed. I brought drinks, though.” 

Well, fuck him sideways. Not only was his love letter idea shot all to hell but now there was absolutely no chance of sex (Valentine’s Day sex or otherwise) with the Cockblock Crew on his couch. Rae leans up and kisses him, tracing S-O-R-R-Y-! on his stomach. He catches her fingers and brings them up to his mouth, kissing them. “It’s alright.” It wasn’t but he wasn’t going to blame her because he hadn’t the guts to tell her he wanted a proper Valentine’s Day date (because he could barely admit it to himself).

Chloe and Rae are chattering through the first movie (Braveheart) and Finn thinks about feigning being sleepy to kick the two stragglers out but he doesn’t have the heart to do it. He loves his friends (even when they are encroaching on his time with Rae) so he offers to make everyone drinks. Rae offers to help and they leave Archer and Rae to fight about the next movie.

“You’re being really great,” she kisses the corner of his mouth as he pulls glasses out of the cabinet. “I know this is exactly what you expected but… I have an empty tomorrow night, too. Mum and Karim won’t be back until Monday.” 

Well, at least they have that. “It hasn’t been too terrible with them around.”

“Nah,” she kisses him properly on the mouth and he has to set the glass down because he’s suddenly wrapped up in her and his hand is shaking enough that he might drop it. Her hands move around him to do that thing he secretly loves and just he before his brain can catch up and panic, she’s giving his bottom a healthy squeeze and the love letter crackles in his back pocket. Fuck. 

“What’s in your pocket, Finnley?” 

Is he wasn’t absolutely pissing himself, he might have made a corny (and horny) joke but he can only stare wide eyed as she pulls the letter out. “Don’t.” 

“Someone send you another love letter?” She asks, briefly glancing towards the living room. 

“No. It’s, um, it’s a homework assignment I wrote down.” 

“You draw hearts on all your assignments?”

“Only if it’s a class I love,” he tries weakly. 

She’s unfolding the note and his hands are over his mouth (to hold in a scream he thinks). He shrinks away from her, folding himself into the corner of the counter. He wants to tell her to stop, that it’s a joke but he can’t because his throat has closed. 

“Finn-“

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “I know you hate love letters, I just-“

“I don’t hate them!”

“You do. In the pub that time you said they were stupid and then today-“

“I love anything you give me.” She reads it again and he’s dying of embarrassment all over. “You really feel this way?” 

All he can do is nod. 

She’s out of the kitchen and he hears her say, “As lovely as this has been, it’s time for you two to go celebrate together.” Then she’s got him by the front of his shirt, pulling him upstairs before their friends are even out the door. 

He’s half-naked and he’s feverish all over for her and his mind tells him that maybe he should give her the mix tape or the big love letter but then his pants are around his ankles and he’s in her hand and then her mouth and his brain completely shuts down. He doesn’t get to find out if she tastes different in the candle light but she’s exquisite the way she is and he’s strumming her like she’s a guitar (and she makes the most beautiful music in the world) while he’s writing another love letter between her thighs.   
They tumble around in his sheets until they’re both so tired they can barely pull the blanket over their flushed bodies. She’s in the nook of his arm and he’s kissing her hair, heart belting a love song she can hear against her ear. 

“Finn?”

“Mm?” 

“Write me another love letter someday?” 

And his eyes land on his underwear drawer and he thinks about telling her that he’s been writing her one since he punched Big G but then she’s asleep against his chest so there’s no point. “Yeah, I will.”


End file.
